


Bank Shot

by glitchblue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: Bank Shot: A shot in which the object ball is driven to one or more cushions before it is pocketed.





	

“Why would you wanna hang out with Gold, Lady? He’s kind of rowdy…” Pearl couldn’t hide his attitude of displeasure as he tried to convince his wealthy friend not to partake in Gold’s shenanigans.

  
“I think he’s nice. He shows me how to do cool tricks on skateboards. Don’t worry, Pearl. It will not be dangerous.” Platinum was clearly caught up in the moment of learning something new. When an unfamiliar experience was brought to her, she just had to try, even if it might bring her harm.

  
“You just don’t get it, Lady! With Gold…everything’s dangerous. He can make going to the grocery store a life threatening event!” Pearl pleaded. Platinum chuckled and picked up her purse.

  
“Pearl, you worry too much about me. Gold and I are just going to the game corner. Goodbye!”  
Knowing he wouldn’t be able to get her to stay at home, he fell on the floor and sighed.

* * *

 

“So why are you visiting Sinnoh? You and the other two Pokedex Holders from your region…I know that Miss Crystal is working with Professor Rowan, and Mr. Silver is going with Diamond to that Proteam Omega event…but there’s not much left for you to do, right?” Platinum was attentively watching Gold’s near-perfect billiards match with eyes that glowed with interest.

  
“Nah, I’ve got stuff I can do. Whenever those two go out-of-region, I like to tag along. See the sights…eat the food…stuff like that…”  
Gold expertly pushed the number 8 ball into it’s proper place, sending the (formerly) undefeated champion of the game corner into utter shock.

  
“Besides, I’m hangin’ out with you, ain’t I? Nothin’s ever boring when you’re with Missy.”

  
He laughed then, and Platinum couldn’t help but laugh along with him.

 


End file.
